


Cuckoo

by ThisNameSucks



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameSucks/pseuds/ThisNameSucks





	Cuckoo

Something I should have written the day Cuckoo died.

If Cuckoo Could Talk:

Hey Dadda remember when we met at the store  
You named me right there in your lap on the floor  
"Cuckoo", you said, "We're gonna have so much fun."  
"Cause I have two boys that like to play, wrestle and run."  
We were off to someplace, you promised, not far  
I'm really sorry that I pooped in your car  
You loved me and lead me, I grew up so fast  
I think that you knew those times weren't going to last  
No matter what happened you were my biggest fan  
I apologize for all the times I knocked over the trash can  
All the times you were angry and yelled, "No Cuckoo!"  
I never once even thought about not loving you  
Hey Dadda remember all the times I'd go next door  
It was only because I wanted to play with my friends more  
You're starting to worry now, my legs don't work quite right  
Sometimes I need help with the stairs, even one flight  
I want to run like I used to, though my hips hurt real bad  
But as long as you still love me I'll never be sad  
My stomach aches and growls, making me whine  
As long as I'm near you I'll always be fine  
My eyes are getting cloudy, I can't see so well  
With you rubbing my chest I can always tell  
That you love me just the same as day number one  
Hey Dadda remember when we used to have fun  
We're at the vet you say this is the hardest part  
That somehow I'm taking a piece of your heart  
Hey Dadda I think that's a funny thing for you to say  
Cause I gave you my whole heart on the very first day

He was a good boy and will be missed.


End file.
